<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Help Never Hurt by abyssa1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246959">A Little Help Never Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1'>abyssa1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>abyssa1's detriot become human oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, DBH game spoilers, Drinking, M/M, Shameless Smut, Wire Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor needs Hank to sober up so they can work on a case. Then they have sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>abyssa1's detriot become human oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Help Never Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor needed Hank to help with his investigation, and of course the lieutenant was nowhere to be found. Connor had been to the station, Jimmy's bar, and Chicken Feed. The last place to check was his house. Connor downloaded Anderson's address from his personnel file and called a taxi.</p><p>Connor could see through the front windows that lights were on inside, and Hank's car was in the driveway. He had located Hank, hopefully. Connor walked to the side of the house, looking into the windows before he finally spotted the lieutenant laying on the kitchen floor, bottle of whiskey in one hand and a revolver in the other. Connor acted on instinct, smashing the window open and rolling inside, immediately moving to the lieutenant's side.</p><p>"Hank! Lieutenant Anderson!" Connor analyzed the man's vitals- he was alive, just too drunk. "Lieutenant!" Hank made a groaning noise and attempted to wave the android away. Connor moved the bottle of alcohol and the gun to the table before pulling Hank up to his feet, ignoring the older man's protests.</p><p>Hank half opened his eyes, glaring at the android, "Connor? The hell are you doing here?"</p><p>"We have a lead on a case Lieutenant, I have come to collect you so we can start our investigation." Connor leans the lieutenant against the wall before opening the bathroom door, guiding the man through the door. "I'm going to need you to sober up."</p><p>"No no no," Hank puts up a fight, easily subdued by the android. "Just lemme stay drunk you can go in the morning."</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't do that Lieutenant," Connor gently pushes Hank into the bathtub, making sure not to hurt him. "This may be unpleasant for you, but I will do my best to make it as easy as possible." Connor turns on the shower head, dousing Hank with freezing water.</p><p>"Connor what the fuck!" The lieutenant appears much more sober now, and is glaring at him in a much more convincing manner now.</p><p>"I'm sorry Lieutenant, it had to be done. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Connor had been analyzing Anderson since he'd met the man, and despite his outward hatred of androids, Connor knew the man had a soft spot for him. And if the bulge that Hank couldn't hide in his soaked shorts was any indication, it was a little more than just that. Hank didn't answer so Connor offered a hand to help pull him up. Hank angrily accepted it, letting the android pull him up and sit him in the edge of the shower. "I'm being serious Lieutenant, is there anything I can do for you?" Connor put on his best "puppy dog eyes," he knew that those were very effective on humans.</p><p>"Connor- I don't-" Hank looked flustered, and Connor knew that his tactics were working.</p><p>"Come with me Lieutenant." Connor helps the man get up, supporting him as he leads them to the bedroom. He pushes Hank onto the bed, hesitating before taking hold of the man's shirt, "May I?"</p><p>"Jesus fuckin Christ, an android asking to fuck me, what's next?" Hank seemed more amused than angry, and gave Connor a nod. His wet shirt and shorts were tossed to the side, Connor quickly unbuttoning his own shirt and slacks.</p><p>"What is your preferred sexual position Lieutenant? I am very flexible, I am capable of many different-"</p><p>"Okay nope, I'll take this from here," Hank pushed Connor onto the bed, pulling him in for a hard kiss before putting him on his hands and knees. "Do I need to do anything first, Connor?"</p><p>"No Lieutenant, my body adapts to any-" Hank didn't let him finish the sentence before he pushed in all the way. Connor froze for a second and Hank could've swore that he saw sparks come from his LED but that lasted only a moment before Connor was rocking back against him. Contrary to what people believed, Hank had never had sex with an android and it was not exactly what he expected. Connor was warm and tight around him, and he was moaning like a human would, his LED flashing pink.</p><p>Connor had never done anything like this before and it was something he would do again. Hank was being rough, gripping his hips hard and moving faster than a man as intoxicated as he was probably should. Connor whined, his systems overloading for a second as Hank slid one hand up to grip the back of his neck. The wires there were exposed and Hank dug his fingers in, noticing how Connor reacted to his touch.</p><p>"Enjoying yourself Connor?" Hank had the audacity to sound perfectly relaxed, albeit a little drunk still. Connor was too overwhelmed to say anything, rocking his hips back to meet Hank's thrusts instead. Hank chuckled and pulled Connor up by his hair so that the android's back was pressed against his chest. One hand gripped Connor's hip, holding still as he fucked into him, the other reaching around to wrap around the android's cock. Unlike the rest of his body, this wasn't covered in skin and it glowed blue in Hank's hand, thirium leaking out to help him move faster.</p><p>Hank leaned forward, Connor's pants and moans egging him on and took one of the exposed wires in the android's neck into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. Connor whimpered, hips bucking up into his hand erratically.</p><p>"Hank- Hank I'm-" Connor could hardly form words, he felt like he was overheating, he knew that Hank could probably feel the heat of his components working in overdrive.</p><p>"You're what? Going to cum like a human? Can you even do that?" Connor nodded quickly, and Hank redoubled his efforts, intent on making that happen. He was feeling much more sober now, and he was definitely enjoying himself. To be honest, he'd waited for this night.</p><p>It was dramatic when Connor finally came, the android went stiff, his body almost too hot to touch, but that didn't stop Hank from keeping up his actions until the android released thirium over his hand. Connor didn't have the recovery time that humans did, and as soon as his system rebooted he was back to a moaning mess under Hank's hands again. Connor could have stayed there forever, but they did have a crime scene to attend to and he could feel that Hank was close, his movements becoming more erratic. Connor arched his back, pushing back against Hank, smirking at the groan it earned him.</p><p>"Connor- can I-" Connor nodded, moving his hips in rhythm with the older man's until Hank finished inside him. He let out a small moan at the sensation, thankfully the lieutenant didn't hear him. They collapsed on the bed, Hank breathing heavily, neither moving for a few minutes.</p><p>"Well, thanks I guess," Hank wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to Connor after that, but saying nothing seemed worse.</p><p>"Of course Lieutenant, any time." Connor ran a systems check to make sure that everything was functioning as it should be before walking to the bathroom to clean up. He redressed, coming back to see Hank still had not moved. "Oh, did I mention that the new case is at a sex club downtown?"</p><p>He'd never seen Hank move so quick.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>